


Why Sailor Iron Mouse Was Happy

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sailor Moon Sailor Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:11:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon Sailor Stars anime drabble. Sailor Iron Mouse smiled as soon as she viewed Hotaru walking down a dark street.





	Why Sailor Iron Mouse Was Happy

I never created Sailor Moon.

 

 

Sailor Iron Mouse smiled as soon as she viewed Hotaru walking down a dark street. *A Star Seed for Galaxia* she thought. She followed Hotaru and heard her while she muttered. 

''I hate running errands in the dark.'' 

*Oh? Afraid of the dark? You won't dread anything again after I take your Star Seed and you fade.* 

Sailor Iron Mouse paused when she heard a kitten's meow. She looked back at a snail's pace. Sailor Iron Mouse's eyes settled on a stray kitten. Her body shook as she stepped back. Sailor Iron Mouse never dreaded darkness. Cats? She ran far. 

 

THE END


End file.
